


Survive with Me

by oddlycyber



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, hinata is a courier, ooc tsukishima
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlycyber/pseuds/oddlycyber
Summary: Tsukishima Kei wants to go on an adventure. To leave his small town, what mischievousness could he get into?*MAJOR NEW VEGAS SPOILERS*





	

**Author's Note:**

> youre probably wondering "what the hell" if you clicked on this story. I personally only wrote this because I want to see what the boys from Haikyuu would do in a universe like New Vegas. + I made this solely for my own enjoyment lolol ++ If New Vegas doesn't ring a bell to you, then this story might confuse you, sorry!

Kei put away his plasma pistol in its holster under his torn, weathered, black jacket.

He's just gotten back from doing a round of killing geckos with Sunny's dog Cheyenne. Sunny had to help Trudy with loading a shipment of something Kei was too bothered to care.

Someone needed to check up on the water-wells since it has been two days and no one had the time to watch over them. Sunny offered to do it since it's her main duty but Trudy asked for her help instead and Kei had to go since he wasn't doing anything besides playing with Cheyenne or fixing random junk all day. He didn't really have a problem with it because it got him to do some better productive things.

Once Cheyenne and him walked in Prospector Saloon, he saw Sunny sitting at a table, obviously out of breath. Kei took a chair beside her and put his bag on the table. A bag that was almost ready to break but Kei always managed to keep it in a good condition. By the looks of it, the bag looked like it was stitched uncontrollably and duct-taped more than it originally looked.

“Not much were around the water wells today, a couple in fact. One ran away when Cheyenne barked." He looked down at Cheryenne, she was panting tremendously, but she was used to it. The Mojave Dessert is a burning hell. "Killed the other one with my pistol.” Kei looked back at his bag, rummaged around, pulled out a bottle of Nuka-Cola, and tossed it to Sunny. “And you? How are you hanging? You know, I could've helped Trudy instead.”

Sunny sat up correctly, rubbing her shoulder. “I've had it under control until a box fell on me. Trudy said she had the right side of it so I immediately went to the left. Trudy isn't as strong as she was before.”

“Sucks to be you.” Sunny didn't respond, only took another sip before giving the half-empty bottle to Kei. “I gotta' go see the Doc before I head out. Have to be at Primm before seven and it's already four.” Kei took the drink and sipped a little, the drink wasn't bad but it was the only non-alcoholic drink around here and dirty water made him throw up consistently, no matter what he did, nothing would work to make him drink it. He should've filled up some empty bottles at the wells when he had the chance.

Kei lied to Sunny because if she knew that he was officially leaving, she wouldn't take no for an answer if she knew Kei was gonna' go to the Vegas Strip. Sunny always wanted to go there but her family was in Good Springs and she couldn't leave, she loved them too much.

Nobody really knew Kei was going there. Whenever someone would ask what he was going to do whilst traveling, he said he wouldn't be going far.

“As if it's going to take you that long, and talk about a small convo', nice talking to you again. You're always on the road to Primm and please, watch out for assholes.”

“I'm looking at one.” Kei sat up, putting his bag back on. It wasn't heavy. Only things he had in there were a couple stimpaks, an assault carbine (Which was strapped on the right side, so he could easily grab if it he ran out of ammo with his pistol.) with a couple magazines, a couple microfusion cell rounds for his plasma pistol, some mutfruit and squirrel on a stick to last him for another three days. He spent the rest of his caps playing caravan with a guy up at the gas station behind Doc Mitchell's house. Apparently, he was hiding from a couple of Powder Gangers. Not his problem. The only problem for him was how he was going to get some caps again.

Sunny gave him the finger and continued drinking the beverage. Cheyenne laid beside Sunny's feet and let out a small bark, she needed the rest after playing around all day.

Kei waved over to Trudy at the bar and she yelled back a goodbye. Without another word, he left out the door and after closing it, he waved a goodbye to Easy Pete and he did so as well with only a nod.

He quickly ran to Mitchell's house and right when he got to the door, the doctor opened it, as if he knew Kei was coming.

" I know you're leaving again, so here's a doctor's bag, just in case. Please take care of yourself and I hope you have a nice time travelling.”

Kei looked down and grabbed the items, putting them in his bag. After he was done, he looked back up at Doc Mitchell and thanked him.

Mitchell and him have been pretty close since Kei was around four or three. He was told that some strange woman stayed in town for a bit and that she needed shelter. Victor complied and let her stay in his shack until she was back on her feet. Trudy gave some of her food to her and the kid she had with her. That was Kei and his mother, or so he thought. Victor told him, a securitron that roamed the town for around ten years, that the woman left on the first night and ditched the kid in the shack somewhere in the middle of the night.

Mitchell immediately took care of him until the lady came back, but she never did.

Kei tried multiple times to go look for her with Sunny when he got older, but he realized what a waste of time it was and he quickly forgot about it. It's the Mojave, not everything is what you wish for.

Kei grew up with Sunny, the only person he really tolerated in the town for some time also including Victor and Doc Mitchell. Kei is the type that doesn't trust someone when they first meet a person and Sunny was lucky because Trudy basically forced them to talk when Doc Mitchell sent Kei to Sunny's ninth birthday party. Victor is excluded since he is, well a securitron and Kei knew they had no feelings.

Of course, Kei wasn't secretly bothered. He needed someone to talk to and Victor was always talking about nonsense robot things and he was so close to actually initiating a conversation with Sunny until her birthday came.

The Doc waved when Kei started to walk down the road.

“Hope nothing happens to you.” Doc Mitchell sighed.

-

Kei passed right through Primm. He sometimes left Goodsprings alone when he was twelve to go see this “Vegas Strip.” But he only went so far to Primm and every time he went there, Deputy Beagle would be there to take him back to Doc Mitchell and Kei would always let out a huff, not giving him a single word. Beagle understood him for trying to leave, he was an adventure guy too. But, twelve is too young and it's extremely dangerous especially if you only had a combat knife and no experience at all.

As Kei was walking past Primm, he saw Beagle again, and his was resting on the side of a post with his arms crossed, stress can really age you, Beagle didn't look the same at all. He wouldn't do anything now that Kei is nineteen. He kept walking, giving him a nod. Kei understood why Beagle did it, taking him back. He was mature now, knew how to take care of himself. He practiced with shooting the geckos and since he got a pair a glasses, his aiming was incredibly better.

He noticed that his glasses were still pink and he wondered if Beagle had any thoughts on why he was wearing them, but it wasn't his time to think about it. He needs a place that is perfect for sleeping for tonight, or maybe he could reach the NCR Outpost before sunset.

Kei was trying to go straight to the Vegas Strip but he noticed that the world is too big for him and it wasn't going to take him a day to get to his destination. He wanted to see what long ways would take him and right now it's only been the outskirts of Primm.

Recently, he heard about a courier on Radio New Vegas who was shot in Goodsprings and surprisingly survived by Doc Mitchell patching him up, but he didn't know his name. Doc Mitchell told him about the guy. He must've been around Kei's age but Doc Mitch said he was too small in height so he had his doubts. Kei didn't have the chance to meet him.

A couple months ago, Kei got in a fight with Doc and isolated himself in the abandoned Goodsprings school on the outskirts of the small town. But before he did that, he packed a shit ton of food and clothes and he stole a 9mm pistol with a couples rounds that were hidden behind a bookshelf in the living room in Mitchell's house that he found a couple weeks ago, probably an emergency backup. He used that pistol to kill the mutated creatures that were loitering around the Goodsprings school and luckily the last of his bullets was aimed nowhere near the last creature but it somehow killed it. He wondered how he survived his whole nineteen years of existence but it worked somehow.

Once he got in there, he found a mattress, not as clean as the one he had at his house but it had to do. He also found a pair of eyeglasses that were sitting near a bookshelf beside a desk. Kei had such horrible eyesight, hence the reason for his horrible aiming. He tried out the eyeglasses and they were perfect. He was nearsighted and somehow, in his nineteen years of existence he was able to see clearly for the first time.

Kei stayed in that school for about two weeks when he realized he was setting himself up for embarrassment (which is what he did since he was basically an adult.) He was glad that he went to that school, though, finding his glasses. It was way too boring in there, most pre-war books were burnt to a crisp and the giant mantis' were starting to give off a horrible smell. Not to forget that there was a safe in there and he already broke five bobbypins trying to unlock it.

Kei left that place, boredom finally reaching its point. He grabbed his bag and adjusted his pink glasses. It had to do for now. Kei walked on over to Victor's shack to talk to him since Doc Mitch isn't really an option at the moment. He didn't feel like going to him just yet.

But, once Kei made it to his shack, Victor, or rather the securitron was down. He was baffled. Did something happen? Was Doc Mitchell alright? What about Sunny? Cheyenne? Kei ran to Doc's house quickly and when he opened the door with a bang, Doc Mitchell was walking down the hallway eating a squirrel-on-a-stick mid-bite.

They looked at each other and Doc Mitchell snorted. Some squirrel flying out of his mouth.

Kei had such a confused look on his dirty face with a pair of glasses that were coloured pink. “You know, you look like you got in a fight with a couple molerats, plus the glasses are too bright, go wash up and we will have a talk at the table.” Kei didn't have any words. He only nodded, walking towards the bathroom.

What's wrong with Victor?

He finished cleaning up, looking in the rusty mirror to see how he looked like with his glasses. Doc was right about them being too bright, but glasses were glasses and they were perfect for him. He would somehow paint over them with a darker colour when he has the chance. He doesn't like the centre of attention. The blond boy went over to the table once he was cleaned up or better yet tried too. No one was ever clean these days. Kei sat down on the chair and Doc put a plate of noodles and pork 'n' beans in front of him.

“Eat. You have a lot of explaining to say and I do too. I'll go first since you're eating.” Doc sat at the opposite end. “Whilst you were gone, someone got shot here.” He picked at some food stuck between his teeth with a toothpick. Kei's eyes were wide once again, please don't let it be someone he knows.

“And before you start thinking who it was, it was a courier. Same age as you boy. He got shot in the head by some guy in a checkered suit. Had to patch him up, was hard to do because the guys orange hair but so thick and it was covered in blood, ah, sorry you're eating, but I managed. He was here for around a week, did some tests on him to see if he didn't go bonkers or his IQ didn't drop. Thank god it did but memory loss did happen. Shots to the head tend to do that. Victor brought him to me, said he dug him up, the guy buried in up in the graveyard with a couple of mates. He left just a couple days ago. Trudy told him that, that dude went straight to the Vegas Strip-” “Stop there, I don't want to hear about one your patients. Plus, how old do you think I am? I could do things on my own you know.” “It involves Victor somehow.” Kei looked up at the doctor again.

“I've seen his body, er, robot things in front of his shack. What happened?”

Doc told him that Victor said he had to leave and that his files would transfer to another securitron. He kinda' just left once that courier did and that he might return, he just doesn't know when.

When Doc Mitchell asked what was up with Kei when he was at the abandoned school, he just explained that he didn't really do anything, he was seriously only in that school regretting what he had done and that should've taken things in a more mature way.

During recent years, Tsukishima Kei had been planning about leaving for about a while now. He's nineteen, he is drug-free, and has no responsibilities. And he hasn't been far in the Mojave, ever. He trained himself for a while these past years, and Sunny helped him. It was weird for her because she was usually the one who was constantly asking Kei for help.

Once Kei obtained his survival skills, he sought out. It was now or never. Kei was thinking of taking Sunny and Cheyenne with him, but he noticed how important they were for the town of old folks.

“Survival, survival.” Kei huffed, there wasn't really a purpose to him going to the Vegas Strip. He had a map for directions and he knew he had to take highway 95 and then to highway 93. He would've taken the I-15 but man, that's a deathwish Kei didn't want. Deathclaws decided to take home on that highway.

It was getting kind of windy so Kei raised his wrecked scarf over his nose and mouth to help make his breathing better. So far nothing bad has happened walking down the highway. Doc Mitchell said that there was an NCR outpost straight down and if he saw two huge statues shaking hands that would be the place.

Kei saw a glimpse of it but it was too far. He was out of his head when he heard a group of men yelling at, a building? As Kei got near to it, he noticed two men pointing their guns towards the building, was someone hostage? Kei noticed that it was a Nevada Highway Patrol Station and he looked at the men trying to do their business. The men immediately looked back at him.

After an intense stare-down, one of men said, “You better get outta' here.” The other man pointed his 9mm pistol towards Kei. He had no response towards their actions and he was getting the slightest bit worried, except he couldn't show that.

*errors are in here, will fix them at a later time!*


End file.
